List of Brandon 10 Episodes
< Brandon 10 A list of episodes for the series Brandon 10. Season 1 A Hero is Born Brandon recives the Omnitrix Fright at the Museum During a tour at the Musuem, Brandon encounters a man with mutanting abilities Water Worries At the Docks, Brandon discovers that something is going on with the divers when alien squids appear Robotic Past Being captured, Brandon fights against robots and a man called, The Creator Kidnapped Brandon is kidnapped and for some apparent reason can't escape with and without the Omnitrix Best Comfort Brandon spends the night in a hotel but when alien shape shifters arrive, It's Hero Time The Other Me Brandon creates a clone to work around the lab but he becomes evil and steals Brandon's Omnitrix Frienmies In search of the Omnitrix, The Conqueror comes across a crimmal leader and turns her into a bounty hunter Theater Terror When at the movies, Brandon, Coco and The Mutanter travel inside a movie based on great movies in history Beginers Luck Trying out his new Omnitrix, Coco tries to save the day but is cursed with good luck by an evil witch Dog Gone In an attempt to impress a girl, Coco accidently turns Brandon into Wildpup and he can't de-transfrom. Sick Day Brandon gets sick and it affects his aliens as well when a new villian rises. The Conqueror Brandon finnally faces the Conqueror Season 2 The Forest In a forest searching for DNA, Brandon and Coco find something unexpected Infected In the City, An alien virus attacks and Brandon is the only person left to stop it Museum Mayhem Being Kidnapped again, Brandon awakes inside a rigged museum full of robots based a historic events Coco 10 In an attempt to stop the Conqueror, Brandon is sent into an alternative reality where Coco had the Omntrix Brawl Brandon is abuducted into an alien arena where he fights against prisoners, guards and his evil clone Heroes Brandon meets a group of heroes who arnt as heroic when an alien bounty hunter wants to blow up the earth Camp Invansion During camp, Brandon witnesses an alien invasion and unlocks a new form Ultimate Prize Hearing rumor of "The Ultimate Prize", Brandon joins a race in a prodotype go-kart against the Extreme Bikers Bad Luck The Soceress returns with her evil brother when Coco gains magic powers Ocean Land Brandon and a bunch of other people win a contest to an expensive underwater hotel where aliens attack The Nightmare Realm Noticing that Big Boo has acting strange, Brandon goes to the source of the promblem, The Nightmare Realm The Mutanter and the Mutanted transformations Brandon gets hit by one of the mutanter's rays and all of his aliens get fused with one another. The Revenge of the Conqueror The Conqueror returns for revenge and bought his new parther while Brandon gains Master Control Season 3 Brandon 10,000 Brandon meets his future self when in need of help when an unstoppable villian rises Hypnotized At a Mall, Brandon becomes hypnotized into doing work for an evil hypnotist The Switch Brandon and Coco switch bodies when the Soceress returns to get the Omnitrix A Brandon 10 Christmas In a ski lounge accident, Brandon is sent back in time on christmas day to stop an alien threat Attack of the Wildpups In the Dessert, Brandon envestagates for alien activity when evil wildpups appear and threaten the villages Glitch When playing a new video game, Brandon and Coco are transported inside the game and battle an alien virus Super Alien Heroes When in Hollywood, Brandon discovers that some one has been ripping off his reputation into a TV show Savage When continuing his alien DNA evestagation, Brandon comes across an evil alien when he camps in the woods Alien All Stars Brandon joins the basketball team against the other team who arnt regular people Mutanted Weather In a national park, the weather and animals seem mutanted and its up to Brandon to find out why Ghost Brandon's Return Brandon enters a tour for a space station which eventually seems quite scary but not as scary as "The Master" Ghosts Be Gone Ghost Brandon,"The Master", rains terror in the space station as he plans to take over the earth from space The Reuion Out of Nowhere, Strange people visit Brandon's home as a family reuion but they arnt family or humans Season 4 Day Dream When Brandon has the most perfect day ever, he realises that hes dreaming Copy Cat Using his new alien, Ditto, Brandon battles the Mutanter but his clone doesn't want to go back. Historic Quests Brandon, Kayla and Sophia journy on the sea to look for an amazing treasure After Party After his cousin's wedding, Brandon throws an after party but the guests become party demons. Super Powers When battling the Mutanter, three kids are transfromed into alien heroes but will the power consume them? Road Trip Brandon and Coco battle Hijackers to reclaim the road Fight Night Abducted, Brandon and Coco must team up with the Creator, another adupted kid and an alien girl to escape A Hero's Son Based off Brandon 10,000, Brandon's son, Ren, is given an Omnitrix for his birthday. Brandon 10 vs the Extreme 10 Part 1 Brandon must fight 10 powerful villains in order to save the world Brandon 10 vs the Extreme 10 Part 2 Continueing from Part 1, Brandon, Coco and Sophia must fight the Extreme 10 to save Earth Flight Troubles While on a vacation, Brandon must fend of an alien bird while Coco deals with The Mutanter Mistaken Being mistaken for a rouge alien on Earth, Brandon becomes a member of a crinimal team. Brandon 10 vs the Conqueror It's the final battle between Brandon and the Conqueror as the race to find the creator of the Omnitrix. Category:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Season 1 Episodes Category:Brandon 10 Season 2 Episodes Category:Brandon 10 Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Season 4 Episodes